prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS14
is the 14th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 110th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Two mysterious exchange students show up and quickly get to know Saki and Mai. '' Summary At the Sky Tree, Saki and Mai are hanging out. They try to open the portal, hoping to reach the Land of Fountains by using the Fairy Charafe. Flappy voices his opinion that this wont work, while Saki thinks it will since they keep coming to this spot after visiting the other fountains. Flappy tells her that they will just have to wait, when Choppy remarks that she feels uneasy and reminds the others that they have a long road to go down. The girls are up for it though and they know they will be able to achieve it. So as the girls sit down to observe the tree for a while, the Mascots run off to play. The girls discuss the legends and stories surrounding the tree, such as the guardians spirit of the area being the tree itself, how anyone who meets under the tree will have a strong bond, and that it can even grant wishes. They recall how they met five years ago, and back to when they were reunited when Mai first transferred back. It's then two strange looking girls appear. They comment on how stupid they believe the legend of the tree to be, but at the same time they seem to enjoy the silly idea behind it. As the wind suddenly begins to blow, the strange girls leave. The next day at school, Saki and Mai continue discussing the girls until they are told to rise, by their teacher, who introduces two new transfer students: Michiru and Kaoru. Saki and Mai express shock as the girls are told to introduce themselves, then asks the rest of the class to help them out if they see them in need. During break, the duo watch as some girls attempt to make conversation with the sisters. They ask them all sorts of questions, but besides seeing them as worthless, they are unable to understand them. They then point out that for the girls to ask so many questions, too quickly like this, it makes sense that they are unable to understand them. Once the girls take off, Michiru and Kaoru approach Saki and Mai to speak to them again. This surprises Kenta, who asks Saki if she already knew them. She confirms that they met them the other day. Then, Michiru asks Saki and Mai to help them out and the girls agree, before asking to address them with their given names due to sharing a surname. Michiru agrees with it, while her sister walks off. During class, Michiru tells the teacher that they don't understand the work he is showing them. So he decides to teach it to them later on, but surprisingly they are able to get it within a few second. This amazes the class, and Michiru explains they understood it from the books equations. Saki admits that she never understands the work and Mai claims it may just be because she doesn't study enough. Later on the girls are all playing volleyball. Saki and Mai sit for a moments break, while Michiru and Kaoru ask them what this is because they have never seen it before. Saki is surprised by this, and Michiru asks them to show them how it works. So they watch and get into the game, managing to excel quite easily. As everyone is preparing to clean up, Hitomi approaches the sisters to ask them if they would like to try out for softball. She compliments them for how well they did, and even suggests that they would be able to play for any other sports club too. However, Kaoru believes this is an order and tells her off for it, hurting Hitomi's feelings as this wasn't her intention. Saki rushes over to calm down the situation but Hitomi storms off, so Saki trails behind her as Mai corrects Kaoru, stating that Hitomi was only trying to convey her feelings over how well they played. They walk off, not understanding until Mai claims that Hitomi probably just wanted to be their friend. They question why that is though, and they point out that they never asked Mai to talk to them about what happened. She tells them that it's because of their friendship with Hitomi, and now these two. She believes Saki feels the same way, and mentions that she and Saki are also close friends. Saki finds Hitomi and tries to speak to her. Hitomi admits that she knew they didn't mean any harm by how bluntly they spoke, she just got overexcited. She did meddle a little too, but Saki claims she only had Kaoru's best interest in mind and that this will be easy to fix, even agreeing to come with her while she apologizes. While Mai is standing in class, she runs off with Saki and they are informed of something strange going on. They head outside while holding Flappy and Choppy out, and suddenly Dorodoron bursts from the ground with an Uzaina. They transform into Pretty Cure and they quickly begin to fight it, struggling to fend it off. Dorodoron grabs them and demands to know where the Fountain of the Sun is. He hears the students from inside and tells the Uzaina to quiet them down while he holds onto Saki and Mai - but fearing for the other students safety the girls quickly perform Twin Stream Splash. Dorodoron takes off and drops a Miracle Drop for the girls as they change back to normal. Soon lunch comes around and the girls grab Hitomi and offer to have lunch with Michiru and Kaoru. They admit that they didn't bring lunch, because they didn't know of it and while Saki and Mai wonder what to do, Hitomi offers her own food to the sisters. They try it and deem it to be good, and soon everyone in class wants to begin to share their lunches and drinks with them. After school ends, Michiru and Kaoru are on their way home when Dorodoron finds them. He taunts their school uniforms and the girls explain that it's a lot easier to get close to the pretty cure this way. They claim things have gone smoothly, and that they even became "friends" with the pretty cure. This makes Dorodoron angry since he wants to defeat Pretty Cure, but they tell him to mind his own business and watch as Saki and Mai take off. Major Events *Kiryuu Michiru & Kiryuu Kaoru abandon their Dark Fall post on the Fountain of the Sky and begin to spy on the Cures, enrolling at Yuunagi Middle School. *Dorodoron appears and begins his attack on the Splash Star Cures. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Dorodoron *Kiryuu Kaoru *Kiryuu Michiru *Goyan *Akudaikan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Itou Hitomi *Outa Yuuko *Hoshino Kenta *Shinohara-sensei *Andou Kayo *Manabu Miyasako Gallery Trivia * Starting with this episode, Narita Yoshimi would replace Nagatsu Haruko as the series composition writer. Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes